Apprendre à grandir
by Vibatee-Epr
Summary: Nabuca, Tabur et leurs amis sont emmenés de force dans la citée volante d'Hellywood. Quel avenir les attend maintenant ? Découvrez la vie de ces deux personnages de la série avant qu'Hamdo ne trouve enfin sa Lala Ru…
1. Chapter 1

**Apprendre à grandir**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre un**

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter, est de celles que l'on ne raconte jamais. Elle n'est pas pour les enfants, ni pour ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir la vérité. Elle est juste ce qu'elle est. Il n'y a rien à chercher derrière mes mots, il n'y a rien à trouver. C'est juste l'histoire de jeunes garçons, qui ont apprit la vie trop tôt. Le village se trouvait au milieu du désert. La seule raison de son existence était un grand lac entourait d'arbres fruitiers. Le village s'était construit autour du lac, à l'ombre des arbres de l'oasis. Les habitants vivaient en paix, vivants de leurs récoltent et de l'eau du Lac. Les enfants du village jouaient dans les rues en riant. En cette matinée où commence notre histoire, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la grande place pour organiser une grande partie de « Vers des Sables ».

- C'est Tabur qui compte le premier ! s'exclama un des plus jeunes en agitant sa peluche.

- Ouais ! s'exclamèrent les autres en partant précipitamment dans tous les sens.

Tabur se mit à compter en soupirant, mais il regardait par-dessus son épaule. Les enfants avaient presque tous disparus lorsque des pleurs se firent entendre. Tabur arrêta de compter et se retourna pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Un des enfants était tombé et sanglotait en serrant contre lui ses genoux ensanglantés. En soupirant, il allait quitter son poste de compteur lorsqu'il s'aperçut que quelqu'un se dirigeait déjà vers le blessé. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, du même âge que lui, avec des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant au près de son cadet.

- Laisse le faire son cinéma, grogna Tabur en rejoignant son ami. Tu es un homme ou pas ? demanda-t-il au garçon. Comment comptes-tu défendre le village quand tu seras grand si tu pleurs comme une fille ?

- Arrête ! le gronda Nabuca en aidant le garçon à se relever, ce n'est pas drôle.

Tabur grogna quelque chose du genre « J'essayais de lui faire oublier » en haussant les épaules. Visiblement peu convaincu, Nabuca se contenta de l'assassiner du regard en faisant monter le petit sur ses épaules. Tabur les regarda partir en soupirant.

- Hé bien, voilà, c'est soigné.

- Merci docteur !Le petit sauta de la table d'occultation et repartit en courant et en riant.

- Merci docteur, désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser mon grand.

- C'est que vous avez beaucoup de travail en ce moment …

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous oublie, répondit le docteur en souriant.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais il remarqua que Nabuca ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il avait les yeux comme perdu dans le vide.

- Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

- Nan c'est rien…

- Tu peux me le dire tu sais…

Nabuca grommela et baissa la tête. Le docteur avait toujours été très préventif envers lui. Il avait prit la place d'un père dans le cœur du jeune garçon. Mais depuis quelques temps, le docteur voyait son pupille s'éloigner de lui. Il savait bien que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, avec l'âge, les enfants devenaient plus distants, cherchant leur chemin. Mais cela le faisait quand même souffrir. D'autant que Nabuca était plutôt mature pour son âge. Dehors, des enfants passèrent en criant devant la porte, poursuivit par Tabur qui essayait de les attraper.

- Je vois…. murmura le médecin en regardant les enfants passer. Tu t'es encore disputé avec Tabur !

- Mais il est toujours aussi terre à terre ! Il a presque grondé…

- Nabuca… depuis le temps que vous vous connaissez !

Pour appuyer ses mots le docteur fit semblant de donner un coup de poing sur la tête de son protégé.

- Mais…

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Allez donc vous réconcilier, et arrêtez de vous embêter comme ça…

Nabuca soupira en sortit du cabinet du docteur en écartant le rideau qui en obstruait l'entrée. C'était une journée comme les autres. Le Soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon. Un peu boudeur, mais en faisant attention à ne pas le montrer, Nabuca repartit vers la grande place. La partie devait être finie maintenant. Plus il entendait les rires des enfants, plus il accélérait pressé de retrouver ses amis. Mais alors qu'il entrait dans la grande place, un bruit étrange résonna dans l'air. Peu de temps après le sol se mit à trembler. Nabuca se figea sur place. Les sens aux aguets il leva d'abord la tête vers le ciel, puis regarda aux alentours, mais il ne vit rien. Au centre de la place les enfants s'étaient réunit autour des plus grands, Tabur, dont les cheveux blancs brillaient comme de la neige au soleil, Hitsu, le plus âgé d'entre eux, qui portait des lunettes à force de lire, et Uri, qui avait toujours un petit sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Toujours sauf maintenant. Comme les autres, il essayait de déterminer d'où venait le bruit qu'il avait entendu. La grande place était le point le plus en hauteur du village, mais à cause des arbres, ils ne pouvaient quand même pas bien voir ce qu'il se passait. Nabuca allait rassurer les enfants lorsqu'à nouveau le bruit se fit entendre. Cette fois-ci la répercussion fut immédiate, et la plupart des enfants perdirent l'équilibre. Nabuca interrogea Hitsu du regard, à la recherche d'un conseil. Mais ce dernier semblait aussi indécis que lui.

- Allons dans la grotte, dit Tabur en bombant un peu le torse.

Il aurait aimé avoir l'air courageux, mais sa voix tremblait. Cela permit cependant aux autres de reprendre leurs esprits. Nabuca approuva d'un hochement de tête, Uri aussi.

- Allez-y, moi je vais voir ce que font les autres, dit Hitsu en s'éloignant.

- Hitsu… ! essaya de le retenir Uri.

- Mais le garçon était déjà partit au loin.

- Pas de temps à perdre ! s'exclama Nabuca, allons-y !

Les trois plus grands rassemblèrent les plus jeunes devant eux et ils partirent en courant vers la cachette qu'ils utilisaient souvent lorsqu'ils voulaient échapper aux travaux des champs des adultes. Au loin les bruits se rapprochaient. Les tremblements avaient cessés cependant. Alors qu'ils approchaient de leur cachette, ils entendirent des cris de terreur. Les enfants se figèrent d'un même ensemble. A nouveau ces claquements secs retentirent. Ni Nabuca, ni Tabur, ni aucun des autres enfants n'avaient déjà entendu ce bruit. Mais à chaque fois qu'il retentissait de nouveaux cris s'élevaient dans les airs. Cette seule observations suffisait pour qu'ils comprennent que quelque soit la raison d'un tel vacarme, il valait mieux s'en tenir loin.

Ils reprirent leur course, trébuchants dans les racines et les hautes herbes dans leur précipitation. Nabuca se retourna un instant. Il avait cru entendre des voix derrière lui. Alors qu'il reportait son attention devant lui il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la branche devant lui et s'étala par terre. Le choc le surprit tellement, ses poumons se vidèrent de tout leur air. Sonné il entendait des bruits autour de lui. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Des cris.

- Nabuca !

Tabur le secouait tellement qu'il sentit une vague nausée monter en lui.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, grogna Nabuca, je suis réveillé.

- Ouf, soupira Tabur en le lâchant subitement.

- Arg, grogna Nabuca en retombant par terre.

Il réussit quand même à se relever. Malgré son vertige, il allait encourager les enfants à avancer lorsque les buissons autour d'eux se mirent à bouger. Comme sortant de nulle part, des soldats les entourèrent. Dans leur main des fusils en bois et en métal. Les enfants en avaient déjà vu dans l'entrepôt du village. Mais jamais ils n'auraient pensés les voir ainsi, entre les mains de soldats réellement prêts à s'en servir. Tabur déglutit. Hellywood. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, c'était la seule menace qui fonctionnait vraiment. Lorsqu'ils étaient désobéissants, qu'ils râlaient, leurs parents leur disaient toujours « Les soldats d'Hellywood vont venir te chercher ». Petits ils pensaient à un conte. En grandissant, ils avaient appris la vérité. Hellywood était le repère du seigneur Hamdo, un fou psychotique, qui avait décidé que le monde lui appartiendrait. De temps en temps, des soldats déserteurs arrivaient au village, donnaient des nouvelles. Le plus souvent ils restaient. Quelques fois ils partaient, encore plus loin, pour mettre le plus de distance entre la forteresse d'Hellywood et eux. Avant cette forteresse pouvait même voler, mais finalement, certains avaient réussit à l'arrimer, et l'empêcher de redécoller. Depuis, Hamdo avait lâché un peu de mou, et avait eut de plus en plus de mal à entendre sa guerre sainte. Mais ses troupes avançaient encore et encore, toujours plus loin, pour mater les rebelles qui soit disant en voulait au seigneur Hamdo, et surtout pour recruter toujours plus de soldats. Les troupes avançaient encore et encore… mais jamais les gens du village n'auraient pensé les voir débarquer ainsi.

- Rendez-vous ! dit un soldat en s'avançant un peu plus.

Il baissa son fusil et mit ses poings sur ses hanches, en regardant les enfants avec un sourire peu rassurant.

- N'approchez pas ! s'exclama Tabur en écartant les bras comme pour protéger les enfants.

Nabuca serra les dents. Cela ne servirait à rien de s'opposer aux soldats. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Des enfants de dix ans contre des adultes armés et entraînés. C'était risible. Uri prit une grande inspiration et se précipita vers le soldat en hurlant, bousculant Tabur au passage. Un rictus sur les lèvres, le soldat ne fit qu'un pas sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque. Entraîné par son poids, Uri ne parvint pas à s'arrêter. Le soldat retourna son fusil et frappa le jeune garçon en plein milieu du dos avec le manche.

- Arrêtez ! s'exclama Hitsu en arrivant.

Visiblement le soldat n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'amuser, il jeta un regard dédaigneux à Uri et reporta son attention sur les autres enfants.

- Désormais vous êtes nos prisonniers. Les plus forts d'entre vous survivront, les autres… vous allez devenir des soldats de Hellywood et vous servirez avec fierté notre grand Seigneur Hamdo, pour qu'il puisse enfin remporter sa grande guerre sainte.

- Vous n'êtes que des voleurs et des meurtriers ! s'exclama une des petites filles en serrant contre elle sa peluche.

Le soldat rit doucement en faisant signe à ses soldats d'amener les enfants.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! s'exclama-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la petite fille qui avait parlé. Lorsque la guerre sera finie, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. C'est la promesse de sir Hamdo.

Sa main caressa la joue de la petite. Tabur sentit une colère immense monter en lui et il allait se jeter sur le soldat, mais Nabuca l'attrapa par le poigné en faisant non de la tête, pour l'empêcher d'en faire plus. Il n'avait aucune chance. Tabur se dégagea en grognant.

- Allez avancez ! s'exclama un soldat en poussant du bout de son fusil les enfants.

- Les filles à droites, les garçons à gauches ! s'exclama un autre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la grande place.

A travers tout le village, un horrible spectacle avait suivit les enfants. Les corps de leurs parents, en sang, parfois mutilés, gisaient par terre, au milieu de la boue. Les maisons avaient été pillées, laplupart brûlaient toujours. Sur la grande place, quelques adultes avaient été rassemblés, poings liées. Il s'agissait surtout de jeunes hommes et de femmes de tous les âges. Il y avait des corps ici aussi. Nabuca crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il reconnut le corps du vieux médecin au milieu des autres cadavres. Pour retenir ses larmes, il serra les mâchoires. Il devait être fort, pour montrer l'exemple aux autres enfants. A côté de lui Tabur marchait les yeux baissés.

- Dépêchez-vous ! s'exclama le soldat qui les avaient amenés. Montez dans le camion !

En obéissant, Nabuca regarda autour de lui. Il y avait de nombreux engins sur la place. En plus des camions, il y avait des sortes de serpents géants, pilotaient au niveau de la tête par des soldats, qui portaient le même uniformes beige usé tirant vers le jaune. Autour du cou tous avaient un foulard rouge éclatant, à la ceinture une petite bourse pour les recharges de munitions et un couteau de chasse. D'autres armures mobiles bipèdes, ressemblant à des autruches étaient là aussi, et menaçaient les quelques prisonniers avec le même modèle de fusils que les soldats mais cinq fois plus gros.

- Où est ma maman ! pleurait un petit garçon dans le camion.

- Moi aussi ! où est ma maman ! pleurait un autre.

- Allons calmez vous, essaya de les rassurer Tabur, pour l'instant, il faut être forts d'accord ? nous chercherons vos mamans dès que possible.

- Nabuca fut étonné d'entendre de telles paroles sortir de la bouche de son ami. Lui qui était toujours à rappeler qu'ils devaient être prêts en cas d'attaque, et forts face aux ennemis. Jamais Nabuca n'aurait imaginé le voir faire une promesse aussi improbable. Tabur s'approcha de Nabuca pour lui demander :

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ils nous ont séparés des filles ?

Nabuca répondit en faisant non de la tête. Il ne savait pas, et il n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

- Ils nous emmènent là bas n'est-ce pas ? murmura Tabur.

Nabuca ce contenta d'acquiescer doucement. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Qu'allaient-ils devenir une fois à Hellywood ? Que se passerait-il là-bas ?

- Dame Abelia !

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Nabuca ne faisait pas vraiment attention, le regard perdu dans le vide, il entendait sans vraiment écouter.

- Nous avons trouvé ceci dans le cabinet du docteur.

Le soldat tendit à la femme un vêtement froissé. La dame passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts avant de se pencher sur le vêtement. Nabuca pensa qu'elle était plutôt jolie.

- Lala Ru… dit-elle en serrant le vêtement avec force. Où est-elle ?

- Aucune trace d'elle dans tout le village. Le docteur a du l'avertir de notre venue et la faire partir.

Le docteur ? peu à peu les mots prenaient un sens pour le jeune garçon. Sans réfléchir il se leva, comme pour mieux écouter. Tabur le regarda avec étonnement.

- Où est ce docteur maintenant ? demanda Dame Abelia.

Le soldat hésitait à répondre. Nabuca agrippa les bords de la benne du camion et répondit à la place du soldat.

- Vous l'avez tuez ! s'exclama-t-il. Assassins !

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Abelia au soldat à côté d'elle.

Le soldat haussa les épaules en répondant qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

- Ca vous apprendra ! s'exclama Nabuca.

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cherchaient ces gens, il n'avait pas tout compris. Mais ce qui était certain c'est qu'ils avaient besoin du docteur, et qu'ils l'avaient tué.

- Nabuca ! s'exclama Tabur en lui attrapant le bras pour l'obliger à se rasseoir, tu es fou ou quoi !

Nabuca essaya de dégager son bras mais c'était peine perdu. Il finit par cesser de se débattre et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine en boudant. Autour d'eux les enfants se serraient les uns contre les autres. Tentant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de retenir leurs larmes. Des cris retentirent, et les machines se mirent en marche. Bien que secouaient par les cahots du camion, la plupart des enfants finirent par s'endormir. Tabur aussi. Nabuca observait son ami d'un regard rêveur, puis se tourna vers le Soleil qui se couchait au loin. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Et aucune ne trouvaient vraiment de réponse. Une voiture passa à côté du camion. Dame Abelia jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus les bords de la benne. Puis elle rentra dans la voiture et ordonna à son chauffeur :

- Lorsque nous serons à Hellywood, vous m'amènerait ce garçon !

- Oui, Dame Abelia !

**Suite au prochain épisode !**

* * *

**_Pour ceux qui ont encore le courage de lire :_**

**_Oyez braves lecteurs qui êtes arrivés jusque là !_**

**_Nous espérons que ce début vous a plus, et que vous vous posez plein de questions (surtout si vous ne connaissez pas la série) que vont-ils devenir ? Qui est Lala Ru ? Est-ce que Nabuca sait vraiment quelque chose ?_**

**_Eh bien vous saurez tout dans la suite !_**

**_Et pour ceux qui liront le prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit en bonus aux extraits (complètements tordus) des conversations MSN entre les deux autrices, qui vous feront entrer dans les coulisses de la fanfic !_**

**_Bien à vous !_**

**_Vibatee & Epr_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

Le Soleil brûlant les assommait. Dans le camion, les enfants avaient cessé de pleurnicher depuis longtemps, et la plupart dormaient. D'autre, abrutis par la chaleur, se contentaient de regarder le paysage défiler devant leurs yeux. Nabuca était de ceux là. Sauf que malgré sa fatigue et son ennui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa situation.

D'abord il se demandait ce qui allait leur arriver. Ils se dirigeaient vers Hellywood. Malgré tout ce qu'il savait sur la citée, il ne voulait pas croire que c'était la vérité. Comment pouvait-il devenir des soldats ? Ils n'étaient que des enfants, des préadolescents à la rigueur ! Nabuca jeta un coup d'œil aux soldats qui marchaient à côté d'eux. Ils avaient la peau halée des gens qui voyagent. Leurs yeux étaient fatigués, les traits de leur visage tirés. Le jeune homme s'imagina un instant à leur place. Tenir un fusil dans ses mains… il serra ses poings puis fixa longuement les paumes de ses mains. Le docteur lui avait appris les rudiments de la médecine. Pour qu'il sauve des vies… et maintenant il devrait apprendre à tuer ?... Il leva la tête vers le ciel. Pas un nuage en vue. Il avait soif. Dans le camion les autres enfants aussi paraissaient souffrir de la soif, leurs lèvres étaient sèches et leur peau rougit par le Soleil. Il sentit un mouvement dans son dos. Tabur remuait dans son sommeil. En faisant attention à ce que personne ne le regarde, Nabuca se permit de rougir. En sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus précipitamment il reporta son attention sur son voisin.

Le Soleil qui brûlait leurs peaux faisait aussi luire ses cheveux si blanc. Il semblait un peu agité, mais quelle importance ? Cela n'enlevait rien à son charme et sa prestance naturelle. Nabuca avait toujours trouvé son ami terre à terre, mais également responsable et mature. Presque autant que lui. Malgré les quelques mouvements inconscient qu'il faisait, Tabur avait l'air détendu, plutôt bien. Il devait quand même avoir chaud car ses joues étaient légèrement rosies. Ne résistant plus, l'enfant aux cheveux sombres passa doucement ses doigts fins sur la peau brûlante de son voisin. Une simple caresse sur la joue qui lui rappelait tout ce que ses impressions envers lui pouvaient causer comme ennuis. Cette pensée suffit à lui faire ramener sa main et à détourner le regard de cette vision pourtant si tentante.

Nabuca soupira. Ce deuxième problème n'était peut-être pas du tout du même registre que le premier, mais il n'en restait pas moins un problème. Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'il avait commencé à ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour son ami. Comment cela était-ce arrivé, il ne se souvenait plus très bien. Ce qu'il savait en tout cas c'était que depuis ce temps là ils passaient leur temps à se disputer. Peut-être parce que Tabur partageait ses sentiments ? A cette idée il sentit le rouge lui monter encore plus aux joues. Pour se cacher il replia un peu plus ses genoux contre son torse, enfin d'y enfouir sa tête. Tabur murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil.

Les jours et les nuits s'enchaînaient sans grandes différences. Le soir, ils avaient le droit de sortir de la benne pendant une heure, sous l'étroite surveillance des soldats. Ils pouvaient marcher un peu, pour détendre leurs jambes meurtries, puis remonter dans la benne. Ils dormaient les uns sur les autres. Pour toute pitance les soldats d'Hellywood leur apportaient un bol de soupe et un bout de pain. Et tous les deux avaient le même goût. De temps en temps, avec Hitsu, Uri et Tabur, ils se réunissaient et essayaient de savoir ce qu'ils pourraient faire une fois arriver là-bas. Mais leurs discussions finissaient par devenir stériles à force de répéter toujours la même chose, de devoir imaginer ce qu'il se passerait une fois à Hellywood sans rien connaître de la citée maudite.

- Ca suffit ! s'exclama Tabur un soir en surprenant tout le monde.

Avant que quiconque ait put ajouter quelque chose il s'enfuit en courant. Enfin, pas trop loin, puisque les soldats les surveillaient.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? grogna Hitsu en regardant Tabur s'asseoir sur un gros rocher pour bouder.

Uri haussa les épaules. Nabuca se mordit les lèvres. Etait-il le seul à percevoir le désespoir de leur ami?

- Je vais voir, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant à son tour.

Malgré le fait qu'il sentait son cœur palpiter et battre à cent à l'heure, Nabuca prit son courage à deux mains pour s'approcher de son ami et dire :

- Tabur…

- N'approche pas, grogna l'autre, je n'ai pas envi de te parler.

Nabuca soupira, et vint malgré tout s'asseoir à côté de son ami. Il patienta quelques instants avant d'oser poser son regard sur Tabur. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

- Tu as peur ? demanda Nabuca à voix basse.

- Non, mentit l'autre.

Nabuca hésita un instant entre gronder son ami ou désespérer devant sa fierté si présomptueuse. Il allait dire quelque chose mais les soldats se mirent à crier pour leur ordonner de retourner dans le camion. En soupirant Nabuca se levant et tendit sa main à Tabur. Malgré tout ce que le garçon pouvait dire, sa main tremblait. Nabuca lui fit un sourire rassurant et l'entraîna derrière lui pour qu'ils retournent au camion. Ce ne fut que pour pouvoir monter plus facilement dans la benne que Tabur lâcha la main de son ami.

La nuit était froide. Nabuca serra ses jambes contre lui pour essayer de garder sa chaleur corporelle. Il allait s'endormir lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose attraper sa chemise.

Par pur instinct, il agrippa la chose férocement, mais il se ravisa en constatant que c'était la main de son ami... Enfin, peut-être. Le regard du garçon qui s'était approché n'avait rien à voir avec le Tabur fier qu'il voyait tous les jours. Celui-là semblait tellement plus fragile. Les yeux de Nabuca furent comme attirés par les traces d'humidité sur le visage de son camarade. Des larmes. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres n'avait jamais aimé voir quelqu'un pleurer, encore moins ses proches. Et Tabur était quelqu'un de très proche. Il laissa donc cette main s'agripper d'avantage à sa chemise et il ouvrit ses bras, l'invitant à s'y blottir. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux étroitement enlacés dans la nuit. Au vu de la température, n'importe qui les aurait vu aurait juré que ce n'était que pour préserver un peu de chaleur, mais c'était tellement plus. Les doigts de Nabuca s'égarèrent dans les cheveux pâles de son ami qui brillaient étrangement sous la clarté de la Lune. Il lui susurra des mots qui se voulaient doux et rassurant, il lui disait des choses, des promesses, dont il ne savait pas s'il y croyait ou pas, mais ils avaient besoin de réconfort en cet instant. Ils étaient tellement bien qu'ils ne se séparèrent qu'au petit matin, à leur réveil, lorsque Tabur se rendit compte en rougissant qu'il tenait encore fermement la chemise de son voisin dans sa main...

Quelques jours plus tard, ils purent enfin voir la forteresse se profiler à l'horizon. Malgré la poussière et le sable soulevaient par le vent, la tour était tellement haute qu'on pouvait encore la voir. On aurait dit un patchwork de machines et de tuyaux. Le tout dans des teintes sombres, allant du noir au rouge bordeaux. Plus ils s'approchaient, et plus la tour grossissait. Plus la tour grossissait, plus Nabuca sentait sa gorge se serrer. Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle exister ?

En haut la tour s'affinait un peu, et était couronnée par une immense soucoupe, surmontée de tours de guets. En approchant, ils purent voir que la tour semblait accrochée au sol par des immenses pieds en métal. Au milieu de ses pieds se trouvaient des passerelles de fortune où des soldats allaient et venaient, occupés à différentes tâches. Devant la tour, des troupes s'entraînaient, qui au tir, qui au corps à corps. D'autres s'entraînaient à marcher d'un pas militaire d'une mécanique parfaite et presque effrayante. De temps en temps une voix sortait des hauts parleurs pour donner des ordres, ou demander à une personne de se rendre au poste de contrôle ou dans la salle des machines.

Comme le Soleil se couchait, l'ombre de la tour s'étalait au loin. Lorsque les camions arrivèrent dans cette ombre, Nabuca se sentit toute chose, comme si toute chaleur venait de quitter son corps. Avec Hitsu, Uri et Tabur ils s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. Autour d'eux les enfants avaient recommencés à pleurer. D'autres se tenaient en boule, la tête enfouie entre les genoux et tremblaient de peur. Nabuca essaya de rassurer son voisin, mais c'était peine perdu. Hitsu n'obtint pas un résultat plus encourageant avec le petit garçon qu'il avait prit dans ses bras.

Finalement les camions s'arrêtèrent, et des soldats arrivèrent pour les faire sortir des bennes. Le camion dans lequel avaient voyagés les autres prisonniers s'arrêta juste à côté d'eux. C'était la première fois depuis leur départ du village qu'ils se croisaient à nouveau.

- Maman ! s'exclama un petit en sautant du camion.

Il se précipita vers sa mère, les bras tendus. Une des femmes se retourna, attirée par les cris. Elle éclata en sanglot en reconnaissant son enfant. Elle allait se précipiter vers lui mais un des soldats s'interposa. D'un coup sec il enfonça la crosse de son fusil dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Pliée en deux, les yeux écarquillés à cause de la douleur, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son corps et elle tomba à genou. Autour d'elle les autres prisonnières se mirent à pleurer ou s'écartèrent en tremblant. Hitsu attrapa le jeune garçon juste à temps, Nabuca vit du coin de l'œil un soldat qui avait armé son fusil et mit le petit dans sa ligne de mire. Un instant il avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Que se serait-il passé si Hitsu n'était pas intervenu ?

- Taisez-vous bande de bon à rien ! hurla un soldat en tirant en l'air.

Au lieu de calmer les prisonniers, cela eut l'effet inverse. Des enfants se mirent à pleurer aussi, et les femmes se dépêchèrent de se coucher par terre en criant, les larmes aux yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix féminine.

- Dame Abelia ! s'exclama un soldat en se mettant au garde à vous.

Les autres l'imitèrent aussitôt en saluant leur supérieur.

- Cessez ce vacarme immédiatement, ordonna Abelia d'une voix sèche. Le premier à nous créer encore des ennuis sera exécuté, quelque soit son âge !

Nabuca frissonna en l'entendant dire ça, il était certain qu'elle le regardait lui précisément. Mais pourquoi ?

- Emmenez les garçons au dortoir, ordonna Abelia à la moitié des soldats, et vous les femmes aux prisons.

Un instant, Nabuca crut le temps s'arrêtait. Puis il entendit les cris des femmes qui imploraient la pitié de Dame Abelia. Puis il entendit les bruits des fusils. Cette fois-ci, les prisonniers comprirent. Les petits se mordaient les lèvres pour se retenir de pleurer, les plus grands ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trembler, incapables de détacher leur regard de terrible spectacle qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Ils ne connaissaient pas ces femmes personnellement. Mais le village était petit, et ils les avaient déjà toutes croisées au moins une fois. Au marché. Chez le docteur. Lors d'une fête du village. Près du lac, au lavoir…

Nabuca sentit une terrible envie de pleurer de hurler s'emparer de lui. Mais il fit appelle à tout son sang froid pour maîtriser sa peur et cacher son effroi. Cependant il sentait que cela ne changeait rien pour lui. A côté de lui, Histu et les autres étaient pâles et leur visage livide faisait peur à voir. Il leur ressemblait surement.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, aucun d'eux ne s'en souvint vraiment. Des soldats les poussèrent hors du camion, puis les conduire dans la citée d'Hellywood. A l'intérieur, une odeur d'eau croupie flottait. Les couloirs, tout en métal, étaient d'une propreté douteuse. Les soldats qu'ils croisaient avaient tous l'air plus fatigués et affamés les uns que les autres. On les conduisit jusqu'à des dortoirs où on les força à entrer dans une des chambres qui n'était pas occupées. Des autres chambres, des têtes curieuses sortaient, mais se cachaient aussi vite que possible ensuite. D'après ce que put voir Nabuca, il s'agissait surtout d'autres enfants de leur âge. La chambre leur parut immense après ses semaines passées dans la benne du camion. Des lits superposés, pour trois ou quatre personnes, s'aligner le long du mur de droite. Le mur en face de l'entrée était presque entièrement ouvert sur un balcon de fortune fait de planches de bois et de résidus métalliques que les précédents locataires avaient du récupérer à droite à gauche dans la citée.

- Dépêchez-vous ! les réprimanda un soldat. Que chacun aille sur un lit ! Plus vite que ça !

En hésitant un peu, les enfants se répartir sur les lits. Nabuca s'assit sur un lit près du sol. Tabur s'assit sur celui d'à côté. Hitsu et Iru prirent les deux du dessus après avoir aidé quelques petits à monter. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, le soldat appela un de ses comparses dans le couloir. C'était un soldat plutôt musclé, tellement grand qu'il du se pencher pour passer la porte. Il tenait dans ses bras des sacs en toile de jute. Il les posa sans aucune délicatesse au sol, en poussant un grognement proche de celui d'un ours.

- On va vous distribuer votre équipement, dit-il d'une voix rauque, pendant ce temps pas un bruit. Le premier qui moufte, je le pends à l'antenne de la tour sud ! Compris ?

Personne n'osa répondre. En grognant toujours il se baissa pour attraper des uniformes dans un des sacs et se mit à les distribuer avec un manque de volonté aberrant, sans faire attention aux tailles ni rien. Il se pencha dans un autre sac et se mit à jeter des ceintures en cuir sur les lits. Nabuca inspecta la sienne. Elle était tellement usée que le cuir était râpé. Par endroit il y avait des tâches sombres qui ne lui inspiraient pas confiance, mais il préférait ne pas réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait signifier. Ils reçurent ensuite des foulards rouges vifs, puis des pochettes de cuirs à attacher aux ceintures.

- C'est pour vos munitions, rien d'autre, expliqua le soldat qui les avait fait entrer. Maintenant voilà vos gourdes. Ne les perdez pas. Elles sont remplit d'eau. Une gourde par jour, en plus d'un demi-verre par repas, c'est tout ce que vous aurez à boire. Alors faites attention !

Les enfants se regardèrent les uns les autres, de plus en plus tristes et anxieux. Nabuca regarda sa gourde le ventre serré. Après leur traversé du désert il n'avait qu'une envie, boire tout son soûl et laisser l'eau fraîche couler sur son visage pour nettoyer la poussière et le sable. Il se retint cependant. Il ne pouvait pas la gaspiller comme ça. Des enfants plus jeunes ne purent résister à boire une gorgée. Ils se firent aussitôt railler par le soldat géant.

- Voilà votre arme de soldat, dit l'autre, ses couteaux de chasse. Interdiction de le perde. Quiconque perdra ses affaires aura le droit à cinq coups de fouets. Quiconque sera prit à détériorer le matériel, dix coup de fouet. Celui qui essaiera de voler de l'eau, vingt coups de fouet. Et à ceux qui pensent s'enfuir, la mort. Est-ce que je suis clair ?

Comme personne ne répondait, le géant hurla d'une voix bourrue :

- Répondez bande de bons à rien ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui ! s'exclamèrent les enfants.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse de soldat ça ! les gronda le géant, on dit Oui capitaine !

- Oui, capitaine ! répétèrent les enfants terrifiés.

Le géant sourit, content de son effet, puis continua à distribuer les couteaux. Ils étaient plutôt lourds, et comme pour les ceintures, le cuir de la poignée était abîmé. Nabuca fit légèrement glisser le couteau hors de ses étuis pour regarder la lame. Il s'était presque attendu à ce qu'elle soit complètement émoussée mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Curieux il passa son doigt sur le fil de la lame, elle était aussi coupante qu'un fil de rasoir.

- Demain, rendez vous au sol, au point de rencontre numéro quatre. Je serais votre instructeur, dit le Capitaine alors que l'autre soldat sortait, je vous apprendrez à vous battre comme des hommes ! Et soyez certains que je ne tolèrerai aucuns retard. Les repas sont servit à cinq heures, midi et neuf heure. Vous avez une heure avant le prochain, allez vous laver. Après manger regagnez immédiatement votre dortoir ! extinction des feus à dix heures. Compris ?

- Oui, capitaine ! s'exclamèrent les enfants.

Lorsqu'il fut partit, ils restèrent un instant indécis. Puis peu à peu, par groupe de deux ou trois, ils descendirent des lits et explorèrent leur chambre. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, rien même. La plupart passèrent sur le balcon, puis allèrent voir si les autres n'avaient pas un lit plus confortable. Ensuite, il y eu un nouveau mouvement d'indécision général. Sans se concerter, les quatre aînés se levèrent et organisèrent les choses. Nabuca et Tabur furent envoyés en reconnaissance dans le couloir pour voir si les autres chambres dortoirs étaient bien occupées, et demander aux autres où étaient les douches. Nabuca se sentait fatigué, et il n'avait pas trop envie de faire cette mission, mais Hitsu et Uri s'occupaient déjà de dire aux plus jeunes comment ranger le matériel sous les matelas. Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis ouvrirent lentement la porte de la chambre. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Et s'il y avait un soldat de l'autre côté ? Et si celui pensait qu'ils voulaient s'enfuir ? Ils poussèrent un long soupire en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune sentinelle dans le couloir. Les portes des autres dortoirs s'ouvraient peu à peu. Curieux, les enfants sortirent des dortoirs et vinrent à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants. On ne pouvait pas qualifier cet accueille de chaleureux, ni même de bienveillant. On venait juste voir les nouveaux, comme on regardait des animaux sauvages enfermés. Finalement Nabuca se lança et demanda aux autres où étaient les douches. Un des plus vieux des autres dortoirs leur expliqua comment faire, et Uri et Hitsu prirent en charge la toilette des plus jeunes. Pendant ce temps Nabuca et Tabur restèrent dans la chambre afin de surveiller les affaires.

- Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? demanda Nabuca en étudiant ses interlocuteurs.

Ils étaient trois curieux, arrivés de deux chambres différentes, qui étaient venus chercher des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Les deux premiers se ressemblaient comme des frères, ils étaient grands et devaient approcher les quinze ans. Le dernier était plus petit, mais son regard malin n'était pas rassurant, loin de là. Il semblait regarder avec un plaisir étrange quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Nabuca. Du coin de l'œil, le garçon comprit qu'il s'agissait de Tabur, qui était allongé sur son lit et avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Le garçon aux yeux verts serra les poings pour éviter de trop s'énerver. Oui, Tabur était beau, mais cette personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas n'avait pas le droit de le regarder comme ça... L'information « Tabur est beau » s'imprima dans le cerveau de Nabuca qui prit sur lui pour éviter de rougir. Mais cette situation l'agaçait quand même prodigieusement.

En retenant ce sentiment de jalousie étrange, Nabuca se força à écouter la réponse que lui faisait un des deux frères :

- Nous ça va faire un an, et Waru presque deux, dit-il en indiquant de la tête leur ami.

Nabuca allait poser une question mais le deuxième frère y répondit avant même qu'il ne la formule.

- On ne reste pas longtemps par ici tu sais. C'est rare de voir des gens de notre âge…

Son regard un peu baissé était triste, comme s'il se remémorait de mauvais souvenirs.

- Mais si on survit jusqu'à nos dix sept ans, on change de dortoir, et on est intégré au reste de l'armée ! s'exclama son frère avec un élan de fierté.

- Vous n'avez pas envie de rentrer chez vous ? demanda Nabuca.

Au regard que s'échangèrent les deux frères il eut presque l'impression d'être candide.

- Bien sûr qu'on veut rentrer chez nous, dit Waru, mais en attendant, mieux vaut viser le mieux n'est-ce pas ?

Son petit air triomphant exaspérait Nabuca. Il retint un soupir cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire des ennemis. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns allait poser une nouvelle question mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivé des autres enfants. Ils étaient presque joyeux. Certains se précipitèrent sur leur ami pour lui raconter avec passion comme était les couloirs et les autres enfants soldats qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Nabuca sourit, mais il sentait que son sourire était un peu triste. Derrière lui, il vit que d'autres enfants s'étaient mit à embêter Tabur. Celui-ci maugréait en essayant de faire en sorte qu'ils le lâchent mais ils étaient plutôt coriaces. Cette fois-ci Nabuca sentit un vrai sourire poindre sur son visage. Hitsu et Uri rentrèrent les derniers, les cheveux encore trempés.

- Bon et bien on vous laisse, dit Waru en souriant - Nabuca n'était pas certain de ce que voulait dire ce sourire, on se verra tout à l'heure au réfectoire !

- Salut ! dirent les deux frères avec un peu plus d'entrain.

- Drôle d'énergumène, remarqua Uri en montant sur sa couche.

- Ouais, approuva Nabuca un peu ailleurs.

Il se leva et s'excusa auprès des enfants pour aller se doucher. Tabur l'imita et ils partirent ensemble vers les douches.

Les couloirs n'étaient pas sombres, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour y traîner. Les deux garçons pressaient le pas pour arriver le plus vite possible aux douches, en priant pour ne rencontrer personne. Nabuca avait l'esprit ailleurs, préoccupé par sa conversation avec les aînés des autres chambres.

- Survivre jusqu'à dix-sept ans...

- Hum ? Tu as dit quelque chose, Nabuca ?

- On dirait que c'est leur seul objectif. Survivre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ici ?

- ... Je ne sais pas.

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent sur les murs de façon assez angoissante. Tabur regardait son ami qui marchait, l'air pensif. Inconsciemment, il s'arrêta sur ses lèvres tremblantes, il comprit alors que Nabuca s'inquiétait pour quelque chose. Enfin, vu leur situation, qui ne s'inquièterait pas ? Il tenta de renouer le dialogue.

- Nabu... Tu crois qu'on va vraiment devoir se battre ? Faire... Comme ceux qui sont venus dans notre village ?

- ...

Nabuca se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, cela reviendrait à se rendre à l'évidence: ils devraient tuer pour survivre. Tabur soupira face au mutisme de son camarade, ce qui surprit ce dernier.

- Un problème, Tabur ?

- Non, rien.

- Ah... J'avais cru que...

- Tu croyais mal.

Cela mit fin à leur conversation, mais pas à leurs réflexions. L'un comme l'autre ne cessait de détailler cette personne qui marchait juste à côté et ils arrivaient tous deux à la même conclusion: beau. Enfin, dans leur esprit d'enfant ça se traduisait ainsi, mais dans leur corps de préadolescents, cela devenait une drôle de sensation dans le ventre et des rougeurs peu discrètes sur les joues.

C'est avec soulagement que les deux garçons arrivèrent aux douches. Ils avaient tous les deux les joues rougies par la gêne et ils ne cessaient de s'envoyer des regards furtifs. Ils s'enfermèrent chacun dans l'une des petites cabines. Nabuca se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse et se lava rapidement pour enlever toute la crasse accumulée durant ces semaines dans le désert. Il sortit dès qu'il eu fini, espérant devancer Tabur. Ses impressions envers lui étaient de plus en plus troublantes et cela l'agaçait. Et cette jalousie de tout à l'heure... Il se mordit la lèvre et commença à s'habiller. Il mit le T-shirt noir qui allait avec l'uniforme puis il enfila le pantalon. Il grimaça en voyant qu'il était un peu trop grand pour lui, mais la ceinture de cuir arrangea tout. Il se regarda dans le miroir, mais ce qui attira sn attention n'était pas son reflet: Tabur venait de sortir et il s'habillait lui aussi. Nabuca fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention, mais son regard était rivé sur le torse nu et encore humide de son ami. Le garçon aux yeux vert secoua la tête, plus rouge que jamais et il essaya de se calmer et d'éviter de fixer la glace.

- Nabu ? Hé ! Nabuca !

- Hein ?

- Tu t'en sors avec ton foulard ?

- Euh...

En effet : depuis quelques minutes, il chiffonnait le bout de tissus rouge sans parvenir à le nouer autour de son cou.

- Approche, je vais t'aider.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres sembla hésiter une seconde puis il alla vers son ami qui l'attendait avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Nabuca le laissa faire, incroyablement gêné de passer pour quelqu'un incapable de faire un nœud. Il voulut prendre une grande inspiration pour se clamer, mais l'odeur de Tabur vint lui chatouiller les narines aggravant sa gêne et la sensation de chaleur dans son ventre. L'objet de son tourment ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais l'arrivée des deux frères et de Waru l'en empêcha. Nabuca retint un soupire de soulagement et s'éloigna de l'autre pour finir de s'habiller. Heureux d'avoir retrouvé son flegme, il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais il perdit son entrain lorsqu'il aperçut le petit de tout à l'heure qui fixait Tabur avec ses yeux malsains. Il serra les dents et signala à son camarade qu'il fallait aller prêter main forte aux deux autres qui devaient sûrement rassurer les plus jeunes. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le blond se dépêche de le rejoindre.

- Vous êtes fous, dit Tabur.

On sentait la colère percer dans sa voix, mais il parvint à se maîtriser suffisamment pour ne pas élever la voix, afin que les gens sur les tables autour ne les entendent pas.

- On ne peut pas rester ici ! murmura Hitsu, vous avez entendu ? ce sont les plus vieux de tous les enfants, et ils ont seize ans, même pas ! vous croyez vraiment qu'on a une chance de survivre plus de quelques mois ?

- On n'a pas l'habitude de se battre, ni de manger si peu et si mal, et de boire qu'un demi verre par jour, l'appuya Uri, on n'a pas l'ombre d'une chance.

- Bien sûr que si on a une chance ! dit Nabuca avec un regard sérieux. On a même plus de chance de survivre ici que de s'échapper je pense.

- Les plus jeunes ne survivront pas si on reste ici, dit Hitsu en baissant ses yeux pour cacher sa tristesse.

D'un geste sans grande conviction il se mit à remuer sa purée de la cuillère trop petite qu'on leur avait donnée.

- Tu crois peut-être qu'ils réussiront à s'échapper ? demanda Tabur. Dès qu'on s'apercevra que vous êtes partit, toutes la forteresse sera à vos trousses. Et vous savez ce qu'il se passera s'ils vous retrouvent, et ils vous retrouveront !

- Dans ce cas partons nous quatre seulement. A par les garçons de tout à l'heure, personne ne nous connaît. Si on dit aux autres de ne rien dire personne ne remarqua notre absence.

Nabuca n'en était pas si certain, il se rappelait qu'Abelia avait eu l'air très intéressée en apprenant qu'il connaissait le docteur. Ce n'est qu'après que les mots d'Hitsu prirent un sens. Il allait s'offusquer mais Tabur fut plus rapide.

- T'es malade ou quoi !

Cette fois-ci il eut plus de mal à garder un ton peu élevé et des soldats de la table derrière eux se retournèrent. Nabuca posa sa main sur l'épaule de son voisin pour le calmer.

- Il a raison, dit-il d'une voix froide, mais doucement, quel est l'intérêt de partir si c'est pour laisser les autres à leur sort. Hors de question !

- On pourrait récolter des informations importantes sur la forteresse ! ensuite on trouvera les rebelles de Zari Barth pour tout leur dire. Je suis sûr qu'ils donneraient tout pour de telles informations. Et on pourrait venir libérer les autres grâce à leur aide.

Nabuca jeta un coup d'œil un Tabur, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Visiblement l'autre était toujours en colère et ne semblait pas vouloir réfléchir.

- Les rebelles de zari Barth comptent déjà des déserteurs dans leur rang, dit Nabuca en tournant sa tête à gauche à droite pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait.

- Alors nous trouverons une information qu'ils n'ont pas à coup sûr.

- C'est compliqué, dit Nabuca. De toute façon je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Et puis partir sans les autres c'est hors de question.

Tabur hocha la tête avec véhémence pour approuver. Ceci eut pour effet de clore la discussion. Mais au regard que Nabuca intercepta entre Uri et Hitsu, il sut que l'affaire n'était pas terminée, loin de là.

Tabur se réveilla en sursaut, mais à peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il fut incapable de se rappeler pourquoi. Il faisait encore nuit, et un vent frais balayé la pièce. Dehors la Lune avait une étrange teinte rousse. En se retournant il vit que le lit de Nabuca était vide. Ne cédant pas à la panique, il se leva doucement en prenant garde de ne réveiller personne et il l'aperçu. Le garçon étaient là, sur le balcon, les jambes pendant dans le vide, à regarder l'horizon. Tabur hésita une seconde, pesant le pour et le contre et, finalement, il sortit à son tour pour rejoindre son ami. Il se mit juste à côté de lui, accroupi et il regarda le point qu'il fixait au loin... Rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien à voir. La voix de Nabuca se fit entendre, douce et chaude comparée à cette nuit glaciale.

- Nous n'arriverons jamais à nous enfuir, Tabur. Le mieux est encore d'essayer d'obéir pour ne pas avoir de problème.

- Je comprends... Mais Hitsu et Uri ne seront peut-être pas de cet avis.

- Ils le seront. Si ça peut protéger les plus jeunes, ils le seront.

- ...

Tabur frissonna. L'abri précaire que leur offrait le balcon au dessus d'eux ne les protégeaient pas des vents glacés du désert. Mais il ne regretta pas ce coup de froid car, aussitôt, Nabuca le prit dans ses bras. Ils avaient besoin de réconfort, comme cette autre nuit. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Plus le vent soufflait, plus leur étreinte se resserrait. C'était comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils s'écartèrent un peu du bord pour se retrouver contre le mur du dortoir, mais, pendant ce déplacement, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, leurs visages à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Nabuca n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde et il franchit cette mince limite entre eux. Ce baiser ne dura qu'une seconde, mais il représentait tellement pour eux. Ils restèrent bien quelques heures enlacés là avant de retourner à la dure réalité...

**_Suite au prochain épisode !_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Pour ceux qui ont encore le courage de lire :_**

**_Oyez braves lecteurs qui êtes encore arrivés jusque là !_**

**_Voilà la fin d'un deuxième chapitre que nous avons pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire._**

**_Il paraît (nous avons demandé à l'auteur en secret) que le chapitre suivant sera …_**

**_Non mais vous pensiez qu'on allait vous le dire ? _**

**_A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?_**

**_Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà les bonus promis !_**

**_Bien à vous !_**

**_Vibatee & Epr_**

* * *

**_Voilà comment on peut s'amuser à torturer des personnages psychologiquement :_**

**Epr dit :**

Lol. Excellent le portrait [**_voir début du chapitre, la description de Tabur par Nabuca_**] ((je suis sadique). Bon j'écris la suite…

**Vibatee dit**

Sadique ?

**Epr dit**

Oui Nabuca est un frustré en réalité… : p (Dur je repars dans mon fou rire)

**Vibatee dit :**

PTDR

**_

* * *

_**

**_Et voilà comment on censure plus de la moitié d'une fanfiction :_**

**Vibatee dit **:

Et je ne sais pas comment faire une conversation qui tourne en rond dans un couloir.

**EPR dit:**

Quoi? Ah! Lol

**Vibatee dit :**

Elle va finir par se cogner au mur la conversation à tourner en rond…

**EPR dit:**

Genre… (**_lit le message supra_**) lol

Genre :

- Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ?

(Tabu)

Nabu: Je sais pas…

Tabu: Tu crois qu'on va devoir se battre vraiment?

Nabu : …. ne veut pas répondre

Tabu : Hnnnn….

Nabu : Quoi?

Tabu : Non rien...

**Vibatee dit **

A ce niveau, c'est même plus une conversation, ça s'appelle des onomatopées

**EPR dit (toujours dans le délir):**

Nabu : J'avais cru pourtant (il est beau ^/^)

**Vibatee dit **

XD

**EPR dit:**

Tabu : Bah tu t'es trompé.

**Vibatee dit **

Tu commences à entrer dans mon domaine ? [_si vous osez vouloir comprendre allez lire sa fic sur Naruzozo_]

**EPR dit:**

Mdr

Attention! Je les ais fait se toucher tout à l'heure! = =

**Vibatee dit **

Ah ? Attend, je relis.

**EPR dit:**

Dans le réfectoire, vers la fin.

**Vibatee dit :**

Quand ils se tiennent la main ? Ah, d'accord [**_Nabuca posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tabur pour le calmer_**]. Aaaaaah quand il lui met la main sur l'épaule ?

**EPR dit:**

Oui

**Vibatee dit **

C'est torride !

**EPR dit:**

N'est ce pas ? Très sensuel…J'ai même hésité (c'est vrai!) : je me suis dit « mmm ça voudrait tout dire »

**Vibatee dit :**

Tu es sûre qu'il faut publier ce passage ? Il pourrait heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes …

**EPR dit:**

En effet, j'ai un doute…

**Vibatee dit :**

On ne l'envoie qu'à ceux qui ont plus de 16 ans ?

**_Plus tard :_**

**Epr écrit :**

Bon alors, la notation (le plus dur…)

**Vibatee dit :**

Rating ? M

**Epr dit :**

Ouais.

**Vibatee dit :**

Ils se touchent l'épaule

**Epr dit : **

J'aurais plutôt pensé au vocabulaire et aux scènes de guerre…

* * *

**_A bientôt !_**


End file.
